thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Drewland Public School massacres of 2016-18
'''Drewland Public School massacres of 2016 '''is an ongoing series of school shootings in Drewland. It started out as the Lazytown Public Schools massacre of 2016, but school shootings spreaded across Drewland. Inotoko Ikeman often compares the ongoing series of events to the 1964 Cobaltville Elementary School massacre. Timeline *Nov 6 2015: Anpanman forces Doogal & Zebedee to kill a bunch of students before the first showing of the peanuts movie. A similar attack occurred in Drewland’s Capital, Lazytown. *January 8: Currypanman burns the tv as love me tender begins, killing a bunch of students *February 2: Florence kills 6th graders in New Fuck City while watching CNN Student News about Snoopy being a sweetheart to Freeform. *February 12th: Shokupanman kills a bunch of students in school outside of Lazytown. *Feb 16: Florence burns a Snoopy and his candle statue with the next episode by snoop dogg being played on the Speaker in OogieCity in front of The Oogieloves and The Pajanimals *Feb 16: Stepashka burns the Snoopy pictures in InotokoVille *Feb 16: Kid-Friendly Panda burns a snoopy related school in MegaLand. *Feb 16: Anpanman kills every student who attended Chuck E. Cheese Elementary School that day. *Feb 16: ABB members hijack a plane and crashed it into the Drewland International School building. They killed everyone except for ABB Members in the building. *Feb 17: Melonpanna kills a bunch of 7th graders in a snoopy sweetheart showing in Lazytown. *Feb 18: Mega Man was forced to Move back to Perth to be safe. *Feb 18: Akachanman destroys copies of The Peanuts Movie & I LOVE SNOOPY, which the broken discs kill a bunch of students. Akachanman survived. *Feb 25: In InotokoVille, Lucy Van Pelt begins the downfall of Drewland. In OogieCity, Rollpanna implodes a Snoopy and his Candle statue. In Lazytown, Florence unveils the new statue, the dictator of New Perth, The Homophobial Cat. Also in Lazytown, Justin Bieber College construction begins. Kid-Friendly Panda begins banning Snoopy on The Panda's Twitterpage, #GO-chanRocks after finding out he (Go-Chan) is second in command. *Feb 26: Snoopy gets banned by the EBU *Feb 27: Florence kills Snoopy's Candles in the presence of Kid-Friendly Panda second in command of New Perth. *Feb 29: Astro Junge finds out that Inotoko Ikeman says the first day of Spring is March 8, 2016 (the day the peanuts movie is released on dvd/blu-ray) just to find out that Autumn is starting in New Perth. (due to Perth having Autumn and America having Spring) *Mar 2: Creampanda takes Astro Junge's car (Pilot episode of The Driving Nazi) to make viewers of the cat in the hat a thon killed before the cat in the hat a thon began. Creampanda survived. *Mar 8: Farfour kills Snoopy's fans. *Apr 4: Mordecai & Rigby go to jail as a result for saying the flying ace is a tv show on abc. Mordecai and Rigby were arrested by Farfour. *Apr 7: Michu Bee and Farfour kill Mordecai & Rigby in front of Haibao, requested by Fat Cat and Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby *Apr 7: In Lazytown, Jobless Blue Bird Without Wings goes to jail for creating a porn website called Trade Me (where homos trade and sell) and supporting NZ National Party and John Key, Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby's enemies. *Apr 7: The Enemies of The Pajanimals play Swiggity Swag to kill Snoopy's Wingmen. Also, Blake Johnson kills The Flying Ace and his Wingmen, but the ace and wingmen were injured instead *April 7: A Trump supporter went on a rampage and killed The Howard Family in their new mansion in New York City. Kennedy Howard, Betty Howard, and Brian Howard were all killed. Felicia Howard, the only survivor, had sex with Donald Trump and made babies with him too *April 8: Odie The Homophobic Dog is revealed to be Blake Johnson. The real Odie was killed in 2015 by Garfield's homophobic clone.. *Apr 8: The Farfour Hynm becomes the new national anthem of Drewland due to the downfall of Homosexuals. *April 8: Inotoko Ikeman and Chuck E. Cheese relocate to Philadelphia (the hometown of Mac+Cool). *April 8: Drewland is renamed to New Auckland. *April 8: Lazytown becomes Cypruslandia, where Clone Finn and Clone Jake serve as security. *Apr 8: Station Television moves to Philadelphia. ABN Wien (Wien is capital of New Auckland) launches in Mainoscossia (formerly Inotokoville) *Apr 11: InotoCo relocated to Japan due to recent homophobial acts during production of the 2016 TV Show, the flying ace (see Blake Johnson kills The Flying Ace and his Wingmen) *September 13: The Flying Ace and his Beagle Wingmen is finally killed by Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby on Series Premiere night. (see Snoopy Google Doodle 2016 Riot of 2016) *Day after Election Day 2016: If Donald Trump wins with Snoopy as his vice president, he will cancel CNN Student News, kill Carl Azuz, and turn CNN into CNN Trump n Snoopy News. *The night The Peanuts Movie made its TV Premiere: Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby kill Mordecai & Rigby (see WORST NIGHT EVER 2 (MORDECAI AND RIGBY MOVIE) in Mainoscossia. *September 15, 2016 - Stepashka escaped Tropictraz Island Prison, due to that she is beaten up severely by Mike Pence. Due to that she was sent to the lowest level and was beaten up by male rapists. *January 20, 2017 - Trump becomes President, but Snoopy isn’t the Vice President Due to drewlandic citizenship. Category:Events Category:Acts of Homophobia